


Domestic Bliss

by Sarren



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Multi, OT3, Yuletide Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21917758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren/pseuds/Sarren
Summary: Watching tv together
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemainofthewater](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemainofthewater/gifts).



Wolfgang places the tray of snacks on the coffee table and unceremoniously sits down on the sofa between Kala and Rajan. Kala has to shift over to avoid being squashed, but not very much. She and Rajan are in the habit of leaving room now, because Wolfgang likes to be in the middle. He’d said once it was because he likes to have them both within reach, and then he’d leered at them comically, while sliding a hand along each of their thighs. But Kala can feel the sense of comfort that it brings him, their acceptance of him in their home, in their relationship. 

Wolfgang picks up the remote and then hesitates. The news is on. Rajan’s father, Manendra, is being interviewed again about something or other. Kala hasn’t really being paying attention. She’s taking a bath with Riley, her senses filled with the fragrance of magnolia in the air and the bubbles tickling her nose. The heat of the water is relaxing muscles tense after a day of long meetings and annoying clients. Wolfgang shoots her a knowing glance, but he doesn’t join them. They’ve more control nowadays and they’ve all of them learned to respect certain boundaries. Even Wolfgang, 

Rajan sighs and waves a hand towards the remote. “Go on,” he says. He’s frowning. Manendra’s always been convinced he knows what’s best for the country, but since he’s been assigned his current position in the government, he’s only become more convinced of his own importance. Manendra doesn’t have much time for his liberal son and his unconventional household.

Wolfgang changes the channel over to some talent show and settles back against the arm Rajan has stretched over the back of the couch behind him. Kala looks at Rajan. He’s still frowning, but he seems sad, rather than his usual annoyance at his father’s bluster. “What is on your mind, husband?”

“I was just wondering… if I had not met you, my love. If you hadn’t shown me the error of my ways, helped me to become a better man… I wonder if I would have become my father.”

“You probably wouldn’t be fucking a man on a regular basis,” Wolfgang drawls, not taking his eyes from the screen.

Rajan appears to consider Wolfgang’s words seriously. He shakes his head. “Good point.”

Kala glances at the screen and sighs. “Talent shows probably wouldn’t be part of your regular evening viewing.”

“I definitely wouldn’t be consorting with wanted criminals, or Icelandic DJs or Mexican movie stars.”

“Ex-criminal, thank you.”

“I was thinking of Nomi, but now that you mention it, isn’t your club somewhat... notorious?”

“Once upon a time, yes. But now Felix and I own it, and we are honest businessmen.”

Kala raise her eyebrows and Wolfgang flicks her a glance. “As much as one can be, in the nightclub industry,” he concedes.

“Anyway,” Kala says firmly, “you could never be like your father.”

“Because you are a good man,” Wolfgang says, simply.

“Exactly.” Kala takes Rajan’s hand. “That is why we love you.”

Rajan’s eyes are wide as he looks from Wolfgang to Kala.

Then Wolfgang says, deadpan. “That and your hot bod.”

Kala shakes her head, smiling, and when Rajan leans over Wolfgang to kiss her, she melts against him, deepening the kiss. There's a grumble from Wolfgang at having his view of the television obscured, but after a moment, she feels him shifting beneath them. Then there’s a hand tangled in her hair, stroking the back of her neck in the way he knows will ignite electric sensations along her spine. Reluctantly, she pulls away and sits up, looking down at Wolfgang sprawled on the couch, his erection outlined against his sweatpants, staring up at them with desire in his eyes but also a hint of awe, as though he still can’t quite believe that this is his life now. 

She shares a smile with her husband. They may not share a senate connection, but there are times when they are of one mind anyway, and when Rajan’s grin turns lustful, she grins back at him and then they turn their attention to the hot bod between them.


End file.
